Stolen Treasure
by PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid
Summary: Sequel to Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure. Raphaelle is living happily with Jim. That is, until someone kidnaps her and steals her away from him. A dark figure from her past has mysteriously appeared, and decided to take a sudden interest in her. What do they want with her? And how will Jim react to the secret she never revealed? JimXOC. Second in my Treasure Planet Series.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 1

Last year I was sitting in an orphanage, contemplating a future that seemed all too bleak. But everything changed when I made a wish on my 16th birthday. I wished I could be in the movie Treasure Planet and it came true. I was transported to the world of Treasure Planet, but I had somehow forgotten everything that happened in the movie. I met Jim Hawkins, whom I had a big crush on, and went on an adventure to find the legendary loot of a thousand worlds. Jim and I grew close on the adventure, and found that we loved each other. Along the way, we met a pirate named Long John Silver, who became a father figure to us and helped us find our place in the world. After almost getting killed on the exploding trap of Treasure Planet, we let said pirate free, since he had done so much to help us. Jim and I had found a new future; one that we would have never imagined was possible a few months before. A future full of promise, and one that we could share together.

But that was almost a year ago. Now, it was summer. Jim and I had just completed our first year at the Interstellar Academy. It had been great. We had met lots of new friends and learned many things that would help us in our future. Now we were back on Montressor, Jim's home planet.

I no longer lived in an orphanage. I lived with Mrs. Hawkins and Jim, in their new Inn that we had built with some of the treasure Silver had given to Jim. I still had almost all of mine. I had offered Mrs. Hawkins to use mine, but she didn't want to. I still used some of it every once in a while for them, though.

Jim's hair had grown out. He had cut it just before we went off to the Academy, but he had let it grown out. Now it looked almost the same as it had when I first met him. His bangs were hanging in front of his face and his head was shaved from the ear down. His hair was in a braided ponytail at the base of his neck, but it wasn't as long as it had been the first time. He also had put his gold hoop back in his ear. His mom had been a wary when he returned to his old hairstyle, but she relented when he promised that he would get it cut again before going back to school.

My hair had grown long also, and I got a trim when we arrived on Montressor, but other than that it was the same as it used to be. I had asked Jim if I would look good with shorter hair, but he said I would look beautiful with any hairstyle. I decided to keep it long, since he liked running his fingers through it.

It was nice being back on Montressor. Jim and I helped Mrs. Hawkins with the Inn sometimes, though we weren't needed much since Mrs. Hawkins could now afford to hire extra help. Jim and I instead focused on our relationship. When at the academy, we usually focused on our work, though we had sometimes taken the weekend off to go dancing with friends. Now, we had all day to spend with each other.

Jim had told his mother about the night he heard me sing on the ship, and she wanted to hear me. I sang for them and they thought I had a beautiful voice. Jim came up with the idea that I sing for the customers at night. I was a little hesitant at first, but Jim convinced me that it would be fun, so I agreed. Every night that summer I would sing for a couple of hours. I didn't know many songs from the Treasure Planet world, so I mostly sang Disney songs that I had listened to growing up. None of the people who came to the Inn had heard them before, but they all loved them and would come back to hear more.

My life was amazing. I would have never imagined being so happy and surrounded by people who loved me as much as Jim and Mrs. Hawkins. Everything was perfect!

But it wouldn't remain like that for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The first chapter of the sequel has arrived! **

**I know this chapter is a little strange, but it's just a recap of what happened in the The Real Treasure and it shows what has happened since then. The next chapter will be better. **

**For all of you readers out there who were reading The Real Treasure while I was posting it, this story will not be up as fast as the first. I had a story line to follow in the other one. This one is completely my own and will take a while to put up. Lucky for you, I have a lot of free time. Of course, now that I have to take Physics, I can't guarantee I will always have time to write. I seriously hate math, and don't be fooled by the science credit, Physics is just a math class with sticker labeled science. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to EventHorizon6 for supporting me while writing The Real Treasure. You guys should check out her Sky Sailor series. The first is called A New Beginning, and the second, which has the first chapter(s) up is called The Eternity Star! It is seriously awesome! She inspired me to write my stories! You guys have to check hers out.**

**Also thanks to TMNTDisneyFan2013! You are an awesome supporter and a great person to talk to. (I seriously will ramble to this girl and she will always listen!) She drew a picture of my character and Jim on her deviant art page. Same name as her Fanfiction account. **

**For those of you who don't know what my character is like, check out my deviant art page for a portrait of her and a journal entry about her. My deviant art is MermaidGirlForever! **

**Hope you guys like this story just as much as the first. The next chapter gets more interesting than this, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 2

It was the middle of summer, and Jim had set up a picnic in a wooded area near the Inn. We were sitting in a clearing, and the sun shone down, warming our faces as we sat on a blanket eating fresh fruits. I loved Montressor in the summer. It wasn't too hot, and there always seemed to be a cool breeze blowing through the trees. Jim and I were talking, getting to know each other more, though we had already done that. We had been a couple for a long time, and knew each other better than anybody.

"So when are you gonna try out that new solar sail I got you for your birthday?" I asked casually. Last week had been Jim's 18th birthday, and I had gotten him a new solar sail for his surfer. The old one was pretty worn out and didn't collect much sunlight anymore. But I had gotten him a brand new one that collected much more sunlight, allowing the surfer to go faster.

"How about tomorrow? We can try it out together," he said.

"Alright, it's a date," I giggled.

"So what are you planning on singing tonight?" Jim asked as he played with my long hair, running his fingers through it occasionally.

"It's a surprise," I said smiling.

"It always is," he replied, smiling back at me.

"When are you going to come and sing with me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Eventually," he replied, giving me a mischievous smile.

"That's what you always say," I said, giving him a pouting face.

He just smiled back at me, seeing through my fake emotion. I broke my act and laughed.

He leaned over and kissed me.

He kissed me gently, as if I might break, but it was still full of love and care. That's what I loved about Jim. He never pushed me. He never moved forward unless I asked him to. He would never push me to do something I didn't want. Though I had never had a boyfriend before him, I knew that most boys were not like this. I often felt like I didn't deserve him, but I knew he felt the same way, since he had said so countless times.

I returned his kiss as he gently cupped my face with his hand. After pulling away, he smiled at me, looking over my face as if something may have changed in the last second when he wasn't looking. I smiled at him lovingly as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They never ceased to amaze me. After his eyes finally looked back into mine, I found myself lost in another one of his kisses.

We sat there talking and kissing for the next couple of hours. But as the sun started to fall in the sky, I had to go get ready for tonight's show. We packed up our picnic and headed back towards the Inn, walking hand in hand. We were greeted at the door by a buzzing pink little blob.

"Hi Morph," I said as the little shape shifter licked my face.

"Hey mom," Jim said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello Jim, Raphaelle," she replied, taking a break from working.

"Hello Mrs. Hawkins," I said.

"Raphaelle, how many times do I have to say it, you can call me Sarah," she said smiling at me.

"Sorry, force of habit," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Jimmy! Hey Ralphie!" B.E.N said as he entered the room holding plates of food.

"Hi B.E.N.," I replied.

"Ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes and there are gonna be some great songs," I said as I went upstairs to get dressed.

Later that night, I was wearing the dark blue sparkly dress I had worn the opening night of the BenBow Inn. My hair was worn down with only a simple rhinestone clip pulling some of it to the side. I wore the locket Jim had given me the night the BenBow was reopened. I never took it off. I walked downstairs and got ready for tonight's performance. Since the songs I picked didn't exist here, I would write the music and help teach it to the musicians. Tonight was no different.

Sarah introduced me as I walked on stage.

"Good evening everyone! Tonight I will be singing about a story of love and loss," I said into the microphone. I nodded at the musicians and they started to play. At first, all you could hear was the flute, and then the other musicians pitched in. Then it was my turn to sing.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you, go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold you_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

There was musical interlude, and it sounded like the song might be ending. But then the music picked back up and I started singing again.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

I hummed a few notes as the song died down.

When the song finally ended, everyone broke out cheering and clapping. B.E.N. was whistling, and next to him Morph had transformed into a pair of clapping hands. I saw Jim in the corner of the room near the stage, smiling at me lovingly and clapping. He was dressed up in nice pants and a dress shirt. He always dressed up for my performances. I smiled at him as I waited for the applause to die down.

"Thank you! That song was called _My Heart Will Go On_. Next I'll be singing-" I started, but was interrupted when the door to the Inn flew open and banged against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And here is Chapter 2! **

**I know it hasn't gotten very interesting yet, but I still needed to get some background information in. Some of it is very important in the upcoming story, though I won't tell you what. **

**I think the end is exciting! Suspense, right! **

**Yeah, this one is somewhat short if you don't count the song. **

**Don't know what else to say now. **

**Thank you to all of you who are reading, you make it worthwhile.**

**Check out EventHorizon6's stories. They are really good! **

**Thank you to all of you who read and support! **


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 3

All eyes turned to the figure standing in the doorway. At first, he just stood there and stared around the room. Then he walked forward.

He had short blond hair that spiked a little on top. He was tall and wore all black. His eyes were green and he gave off an air of confidence. He looked like he was only a couple of years older than me, maybe Jim's age. He was quite handsome, but I only noticed that for a moment.

He strutted into the middle of the room and stared straight at me.

"I'd like to make a request," he said.

I looked at him confused. I didn't take requests.

He looked back at the still open door before turning back to me.

"You," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

I was still confused, until I saw a large group of men swarm into the Inn through the door. They all had swords and pistols, and they looked like a dangerous crowd. One word permeated my mind as I saw them.

_Pirates_.

The customers started freaking out, and all scrambled towards the door. The pirates ran around, harassing people and stealing from their pockets and purses.

I ran around, trying to find Jim in the chaos. I could hear B.E.N.'s frantic screaming above all the others in the crowd. I finally spotted Jim fighting some of the pirates. He seemed to be doing pretty well.

I tried to run towards him to see if I could help, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I turned around and saw the young pirate had a hold of me. Before I could react, someone from behind me tied a cloth around my mouth. I tried to pry it off, but they grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back.

One of the pirates picked me up and tossed me over their shoulder, then started running out the door.

I saw Jim still fighting with the pirates. I tried to scream his name, but it was muffled by the cloth and all the other people screaming and trying to get out. Morph came up and flew next to my face. I motioned to Jim with my head, and he flew over to him. When Morph finally got his attention, he gestured in my direction, and Jim saw me being taken by the pirates.

"Raphaelle!" he yelled, trying to make his way towards me.

I screamed his name again. Before he could make it to me, a pirate came and started fighting with him again. At this point, the pirate holding me had made it out the door and outside. I tried to turn around, and could barely see a ship in my peripheral vision. I turned back towards the Inn and saw Jim running out the door and towards me. But the pirates were already climbing onto the ship.

I struggled, tears threatening to form in my eyes, desperately trying to slow the pirate down so Jim could make it to me, but it was no use.

As the ship started lifting into the sky, I looked back towards Jim.

The last thing I saw before it sped off into space was Jim standing on the pier and yelling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So exciting! Raphaelle has been kidnapped by a young and handsome pirate! Who is he? And why does he want her? Guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**I hope to get the next chapters out soon. It took me a while to write this one, and it is still pretty short. **

**Can't wait to read your reviews! **

**You know what I noticed, I make Raphaelle cry a lot, don't I? I didn't realize it until now, but I made her really emotional in The Real Treasure. I don't know why, because I'm not really like that. I guess I just make Raphaelle cry when it seems appropriate. If it's annoying to anyone that she gets super emotional, let me know. I don't think its too bad, but I just thought I should check and see if you guys think she's too emotional. **

**Anyway, Review a lot, and I can't wait to write the next chapters, just like I'm sure you can't wait to read them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 4

I continued to struggle as I was carried down to the brig. The pirate discarded me into a cell and locked the door. He didn't untie my hands or take the cloth off my mouth, so I sat there uncomfortably.

After a while, the door to the cell opened and the young blond pirate walked in. I glared at him as he stood in the doorway. When he walked towards me I frantically tried to back away, but it was difficult to do since my hands were behind my back.

He kneeled down and reached his hand towards my face. I flinched away from his touch, squeezing my eyes shut as I anticipated pain. But instead I felt him taking the cloth off my mouth. I opened my eyes and stared at him with a confused look on my face. He moved behind me and untied my hands as well.

He stood up and looked down at me. I stared at him with a guarded expression.

"Well, aren't you going to get up?" he asked.

I stayed exactly where I was. He sighed.

"You know, this is not usually the way you treat old friends," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"What? You mean you don't remember me?" he asked, feigning hurt, but had a trace of mockery underneath his voice.

I shook my head. He smirked before he continued to speak.

"I must say, Raphaelle, you certainly have changed," he said, looking me up and down. I blushed, feeling exposed under his green gaze. "Not the same scrawny, awkward little pushover you used to be."

"How do you know my name?" I asked warily.

"Still don't remember me, huh? Think hard, Goldie-locks," he said.

_Goldie-locks! _

That struck home.

_Only one person ever called me that,_ I thought.

"Alex?" I asked, not truly believing he could be here.

He smirked at me, confirming that it was truly him.

In front of me was one of the meanest boys from my life at the orphanage. He would make fun of me all the time. The nickname, Goldie-locks, derived from my red-gold hair, but he made it seem like a bad thing, so I had hated that nickname. He used to always harass me. He would pull my hair, push me around, sometimes literally, when we played outside, steal my stuff and break my toys, and anything else he could think of that would make me miserable.

I remember the day that he had been adopted. I was six and he was eight. All of us were in a line and the couple was looking at each of us, deciding who they wanted to interview. They were about to come to me, when Alex pushed me to the side and took my place in line. I would have to go to the end of the line. Before I could make it there, they had decided to interview Alex. When he walked off to get to know them, he looked back and me and shot me an evil grin. After that, I never saw him again.

I had been glad that he was gone, but a little angry. _That could've been me_, I used to think. But I had gotten over it, telling myself they wouldn't have picked me anyway.

But now he here was, standing in front of me. I couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open slightly in shock.

Now that I knew who he was, I couldn't believe why I hadn't known it before. He looked almost the same as he had when we were kids. He had grown, of course, and filled out, but he still had the same hair and eyes. The eyes should have alerted me to who he was. They had the same cold, calculating expression as always, and they were the purest of green. They made me think of a serpent.

"Miss me?" he asked, continuing to smirk.

"But-how-how is it possible that you're here?" I asked.

"I'm still not sure, but I don't care. Coming here was the best thing that ever happened to me," he said.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"The discovery of Flint's Trove is quite well known in the pirate society, and when I heard someone mention you, I knew exactly who you were. After that, it was fairly simple to track you down," he explained.

"How did you get here?" Alex continued.

"I made a wish on my 16th birthday and it came true," I said.

"A wish? Really?" he asked, laughing at my explanation.

"Yes, a wish," I replied.

"Well, how very simple and childlike," he mocked.

"Okay," I started, standing up from my spot on the ground. "Not that it's not great to see you and everything," I said sarcastically, "But why did you kidnap me from the BenBow Inn?" I asked.

He smirked at me before answering.

"I need your help to get back home," he said.

"How am I supposed to help you?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said ominously.

"You said coming here was the best thing that ever happened to you. Why do you want to go back?" I asked.

He looked at me, contemplating before he answered. Then he flashed me a mischievous grin.

"Because I want to rule our world."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's wasn't up last night. I watched a movie with my family then had to go to sleep. **

**So now we know who the young handsome pirate is. Just so there's no confusion, he is two years older than Raphaelle, so he is 19. Raphaelle is almost 17, so it balances out. She is still 16, but her birthday is gonna come up soon. And Jim's will too. He's gonna be 18 in a little bit. But you'll find out soon enough. I'm not sure when I should make their birthday's. If anyone has any idea, leave it in a review. Keep in mind that it is summer, so they should both have summer birthdays, and Jim's should come first. Love to hear some suggestions.**

**The story is probably going to switch perspectives a lot. Jim and Raphaelle are seperated, so I will probably go to third person when i go back to Jim. **

**I might not to get much done today, because i have homework and i am going to see a school musical with my mom and grandma. Our school plays are seriously awesome, especially our musicals. Last year, they did Les Miserables, and it was AMAZING! I saw it performed by proffessionals later that year, and it was on the same level as the proffesionals! This years musical is Crazy For You. I had never heard of it before, but its supposed to be really funny. And with our awesome theater program, it will rock. **

**I hope to see some drawings of my character and Jim. Raphaelle's portrait is on my deviant art, link is on my profile page. Anyone who would like to draw Raphaelle and Jim, send me a message letting me know that you want to or if you already have one done! **

**Keep Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 5

"I'm going after her," Jim said as he pulled on his jacket and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Jim, wait a minute. You need to think this through," Sarah said, trying to stop her son.

"Yeah, Jimmy, you shouldn't rush into this," B.E.N. added.

"I don't need to think about it, I'm going," he said curtly, walking towards the door.

"And how are you going to find her? You don't even know where to look," she replied.

This made him stop for a moment. He sighed as he realized he didn't know where to start. He set his bag down and sat in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'll call Delbert and Amelia," Mrs. Hawkins offered.

Twenty minutes later, Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler were at the BenBow Inn, discussing what had happened and what they were going to do.

"This pirate, what did he look like?" Amelia asked, pacing back and forth.

"He was about my height, blond, green eyes, maybe one or two years older than me. He wore all black," Jim said, repeating everything he could remember. Hearing the description, Morph transformed into a miniature version of the pirate in question.

Amelia thought for a moment longer before replying.

"I believe that Raphaelle has been taken by the pirate Captain Alex. He is notorious for being the youngest pirate captain in the galaxy," Amelia explained.

"What did he want with Raphaelle? Did she seem to recognize him?" Delbert asked, turning to Jim.

He shook his head.

"Do you know where they might have gone?" Mrs. Hawkins asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe we should start by going to Kinapis. He wouldn't dare go to the spaceport, but he would probably go to a nearby planet," Amelia said.

"How are we going to find a crew at such short notice?" Delbert asked.

"I believe I will be able to call in some favors with some friends of mine," Amelia replied. "I should be able to get them here by tomorrow."

"Mr. Hawkins, I expect you to be ready to depart in the morning," Amelia prompted.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Mrs. Hawkins, if I may ask you a favor, while we are away, could you watch the children?" Amelia asked, referring to her and Delbert's kids.

"Of course," Sarah replied.

They left shortly after, and Mrs. Hawkins headed off the bed. B.E.N. didn't really sleep, but he powered down at night.

Jim couldn't sleep, so he got up and went to Raphaelle's room. Sometimes he would go in there at night and watch her sleep. Her still form gently rising and falling, her hair fanned out around her on her pillow. She always seemed to be smiling in her sleep. He remembered the image so perfectly that he half expected to find her there.

But her room was empty. He stared at her empty bed in longing before moving towards her dresser and the various objects that decorated it. There was a large, colorful conch shell she had found on the beach, and a small jewelry box filled with earrings. Her furniture was still quite bare.

On the wall was a portrait of her. He stared at it for a while before his gaze shifted to the portrait beside it. It was of the both of them together. Jim was looking straight ahead, and Raphaelle was turning to look up at him, a loving smile on her face. The artist was amazing and had portrayed her perfectly in both portraits.

He tore his gaze away from the portrait to look at her night-table. It was almost bare, except for two things. One was the bottle of comet dust that she had collected when he had flown the longboat through it that day on the Legacy.

The other item was one he had never seen before. It was a plain black book. He picked it up and looked for a title on the spine, but found none. He opened it up and found it was filled with sketches; sketches of himself.

As he flipped through the pages, he almost felt like crying. He felt guilty and blamed himself for letting her get taken.

He closed the book and set it back on the table before walking out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her empty bed. The image of her sleeping form was so clear in his mind that, for a moment, he did see her there, sleeping peaceful. But the image faded, and he was left staring at nothing.

"I'll find you," he promised. "And when I do, I'll never leave your side."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Chapter!**

**Like I said before, the point of view will change from first to third. It will always either be from Raphaelle's point of view or a third person point of view. This is only because they are seperated. **

**So the portrait of Raphaelle by herself, that is the one on my Deviant art page. The one of her and Jim may cause confusion. If anyone would like to attempt to draw it, that would be awesome. He is looking straight ahead, and so is she, but her head is tilted slightly towards him, and her eyes are shifted to be focused on him, with a nice loving smile on her face. That is a better description of it, if anyone feels inspired to draw a picture of this portrait. **

**Keep reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 6

"You want to what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Rule our world," Alex repeated.

I just stared at him. _He's not serious, _I thought to myself. But the look on his face told me otherwise.

"You can't be serious? What makes you think that you could take over our entire world?" I asked.

"The superior technology of this dimension would leave the people of our world bowing down to whoever wielded it. I plan on being that person," he explained.

"And I'm supposed to help you how?" I questioned.

"Like I told you before, you will see," he repeated.

I didn't have a reply to this. I stood there and stared at him, contemplating what he could mean by that.

He started walking out of the cell and stood in the doorway.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked

"Where?" I inquired.

"To your room. You don't want to stay down here, do you?" he asked skeptically.

I shook my head and walked out of the cell. He closed the door behind me and started walking toward the upper decks. I followed him as he led me to a room just below the main deck. He opened it up to reveal a very regal looking bedroom. It was all red and gold with lots of accents and fancy engravings. It was very beautiful, but not really my style.

"This is my room?" I asked.

"Yes. There are clothes in the drawers and closet for you, and there is a bathroom through that door over there," Alex said, gesturing to a door to the left of the room. "We will be docking tomorrow on a nearby planet to resupply."

"Can I come along?" I asked, seeing a chance to get away.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, donning an innocent look.

"You'll try to get away," he replied.

"I won't. I promise!" I lied. He seemed convinced and nodded his head.

"Very well, you can come. But you will be under constant watch, so don't try anything," he warned.

"I won't," I replied giddily. With that, he left the room.

I stared around the room, trying to formulate a plan. I couldn't think of one that would definitely work, so I figured I would have to make it up when I saw an opportunity. I looked out the window into space and realized that it must be really late. I searched in the drawers for some pajamas and found black silk pants and a button up shirt. After hanging my dress in the closet and brushing my hair out, I got into the large bed and stared at the ceiling. I was somewhat anxious about tomorrow, and found it hard to fall asleep, but I eventually did.

The next morning, I searched through the drawers for something to wear. Almost everything was red or black, but I eventually found some white shirts in one of the bottom drawers. They were the same as the shirt I wore the first and last day of the Treasure Planet journey, which I found odd, but cool. I found a pair of brown pants and some black boots too. After brushing my hair and adjusting my necklace, I sat on the bed and waited for the ship to dock.

Alex came into the room to escort me to the port city. We walked in silence onto the deck. I decided to break the silence.

"So how come almost all the clothes in my room are red?" I asked.

"Red is my favorite color," he replied.

"Why don't you wear it then?" I asked, eyeing his black clothing.

"Red attracts too much attention. As a pirate captain I can't afford to draw attention to myself. I'm actually glad you didn't pick something red to wear," he explained.

"Well, I don't really like to wear red. I prefer blue or white," I said.

As we walked into the bustling port town, Alex decided to wrap his arm around mine, like a couple entering a ball or something like that.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling my arm out of his.

"Making sure you don't run away," he said, taking it back.

"I won't," I said, though I was constantly searching for any opportunity.

We walked around doing nothing for almost a half hour, looking at the various booths and shops, but not buying anything. Lots of aliens would come up to Alex and whisper in his ear. Most of the time he would just nod, but sometimes he would whisper stuff back to them. I figured these were the pirates from his crew, though I didn't recognize most of them.

Alex and I stopped at a booth where someone was selling lots of earrings. I was looking at them all, and didn't notice that Alex had walked off a few feet to discuss something with another pirate. When I finished examining the earrings, I noticed that Alex wasn't watching me anymore.

I saw my opportunity and didn't hesitate to take advantage of it.

I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been busy with school! (I hate physics!) I hope I have time to write this weekend, but I have an SAT on Saturday (Hey, Its SATurday! Ha! Fun with words!) and I'm probably gonna have to clean the house(ugh)! I'll do my best though!**

**If anyone wants to draw Jim and Raphaelle or a scene from the story, send me a message! I would love to see some art! I have one artist who is currently going to draw some stuff on deviant art, and I'll let you guys know when she gets one done! Hopefully you guys all know what Raphaelle looks like by now, but if you don't, there's a portrait on my devaint art page, link on my profile. **

**Keep reviewing! I need to see them to know that I'm doing good! **

**Check out EventHorizon6's stories about Jim and her OC Alice! They are seriously awesome! Her Sky Sailor series (that's the one with Jim and Alice) are being rewritten, and are getting better with every chapter! Read A New Beginning and The Eternity Star! **

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 7

Jim was ready bright and early the next morning, but apparently there were still a few details to sort out before everyone was ready to leave.

A few hours later, the ship was ready and docked just outside the Inn. Amelia had left her four kids with Mrs. Hawkins and was ready to go. Before Jim went outside, he went to pick something up, in his room and Raphaelle's. Once he had carefully packed the extra items, he said goodbye to his mother B.E.N, then headed to the ship. Morph followed behind him.

The R.L.S Glacier was much smaller than the Legacy, but still magnificent. It had all the firepower and twice the speed of the Legacy, but was only half the size.

Jim would not be a cabin boy on this journey, but his rank wasn't much higher than that of most of the other crew members. But he didn't mind. He just wanted to find Raphaelle as fast as he could.

The ship launched shortly after he arrived and it didn't take long for him to have his hands full with work. But he didn't mind. Having something to do kept him from worrying about Raphaelle and thinking of horrible situations she could be in.

But some thoughts still broke through. They were already a day behind, and they really had no idea where the band of pirates might be headed. Until he knew that they were headed in the right direction, thoughts of Raphaelle would constantly plague his mind.

That night, just as he was about to go to bed, the Captain asked to speak with Jim in her stateroom.

When he arrived, Delbert, Amelia, and he discussed their current situation. The nature of the journey was not a secret to the rest of the crew, and they were all trustworthy, but Amelia felt that they should discuss things in private, for Jim's sake.

"Mr. Hawkins, how are you doing?" the captain asked, a little concern underlying her tone.

"I'm fine," Jim replied, though he wasn't sure himself.

"Very good, on to business," she continued, clearing her throat. "Tomorrow we will dock on Kinapis. Now I won't get your hopes up, Raphaelle is probably not on that planet, and if she was, she is probably long gone. However, we will investigate the people in nearby cities to see if they know anything about either Raphaelle or the pirate Alex."

"I have had these flyers made and we can post them around some of the shops and restaurants. 100 of them can be posted on Kinapis, the rest we shall save for other planets," Dr. Doppler added, pulling out a stack of flyers with Raphaelle's picture and information on what to do if anyone should know anything about her.

"We should arrive on Kinapis before noon tomorrow. Gentlemen, I suggest we all get some rest. Dismissed." Amelia concluded.

"Aye, Captain," Jim replied before leaving the room.

In the crew's quarters, Jim was unable to fall asleep. He lay in his hammock and stared at the ceiling, worrying. Morph was sleeping on his bag, making small snoring noises.

_Not sleeping is not going to help Raphaelle,_ Jim told himself. He turned over and closed his eyes, using his happy memories of Raphaelle to fall asleep.

He dreamed of dancing with Raphaelle under a starry night sky. She was smiling at him, and her blue eyes twinkled, mirroring the stars in the sky above. He was smiling back at her, and felt like nothing in the world could ever destroy this moment.

But then storm clouds rolled in and a stranger came and stole Raphaelle away from Jim. He looked around, trying to find her in the darkness. Lightning flashed and he saw her, dangling from a ledge. He ran towards her, but his feet seemed to move in slow motion. When he finally made it to her, she lost her grip, and started falling. He reached over the ledge towards her, but it was too late. She was falling into an endless black abyss. The sound of her screaming his name jolted him from his nightmare.

He took deep breaths as he waited for his heart rate to slow back down to normal. Morph buzzed worriedly around him.

It was already dawn, so he decided to start working. Most of the other crew members were still asleep, but he preferred it that way. He went on deck and climbed up to the crow's nest. No one bothered him, so he stayed up there for hours, lost in thought, until Kinapis came into view.

_I'm coming Raphaelle._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**All right, finally here's the next chapter. I tried to get it on last night, but for some reason, Fanfiction wasn't let me access the document uploader. But now its fixed!**

**So yeah, I couldn't think up a good name for the ship, so I thought of Glacier, just cause I thought is sounds cool. I did R.L.S because I didn't know what else to put (I don't even know what R.L.S. stands for). **

**Just to clear up any confusion, this chapter has skipped ahead a bit in time. In the last chapter, Raphaelle was escaping from Alex, this chapter takes place on the same day, but goes ahead and goes into the next day. The next chapter will start right where we left off with Raphaelle. This may happen a bit in the future, but eventually, things will line up.**

**AWESOME NEWS EVERYONE! **

**Someone on deviantart drew two amazing pictures of me and Jim! Her name is icyreiatsu! I am so grateful to her, I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am! If you are reading this icyreiatsu, know that you are Awesome, with a capital A! Everyone should look at her pictures, and not just of me and Jim! Just look up Jim and Raphaelle in the browser on deviant art and you will find them. **

**I hope others will follow her lead and draw some more pictures of me and Jim! **

**Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 8

I ran as fast as I could, pushing through the people shopping in the street, sometimes knocking them or their items over. They would yell after me and complain, but I didn't care. They would survive. I, on the other hand, might not.

I took a quick look behind me and saw some of the pirates trying to push through the crowd. They were having a harder time than me; I was smaller and able to maneuver through the crowd better. I turned back around and focused on putting as much distance between me and them as possible. It was working pretty well, until I saw one of the pirates turn into the street in front of me.

I quickly turned into a side street that led into another large street. This one was had a lot less people than the one before. I kept running, but at the end of that street, another pirate turned the corner. I turned into another street. This repeated three more times, and I was getting tired very quickly.

As another pirate appeared around the corner, I again turned into a side street. Except this one wasn't a side street; it was an alley. At the end of the alley were two pirates. I turned around to try and run back into the street, but found it was blocked by three more pirates. They all walked forward until I was surrounded on all sides. I took a chance and tried to dash in between the pirates, but one of them grabbed a hold of me with his tentacle arms. I struggled as hard as I could, but couldn't shake his grip. I ran out of energy and finally stopped struggling.

I looked up and saw Alex standing in the opening of the alley. His face looked calm, but his flashing eyes betrayed him. He was clearly extremely angry. I glared at him as darkly as I could, but inside I was afraid.

"Let's go," Alex said.

The pirate holding me lifted me up straighter and we walked out of the alley. People in the street would look at us curiously, though I wasn't surprised. A bunch of big, gruff-looking aliens surrounding a girl who had just been running for her life in the streets; it's hard not to notice.

When we got back to the ship, the pirate shoved me into my room. I turned around and saw Alex give me a cold stare before closing the door. I heard a click and knew he had locked it.

I let out a cry of frustration.

_I was so close!_ I thought.

I didn't dwell on it for too long. I looked around the room, trying to find something to do. Unfortunately there wasn't much in there that could keep me entertained. It was early afternoon, so I was bored for several hours. When it started to get dark out, a pirate came in the room and dropped off a plate of food. But other than that, I sat on the bed, lost in my own thoughts. Mostly I replayed what I could have done so that the situation could have ended better.

As I started to get ready for bed, the ship launched away from Kinapis and off to who knows where. I sighed as I pulled on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Just like the night before, I couldn't fall asleep. Only tonight I couldn't stop thinking of Jim.

_I need to sleep if I want to find a way to escape, _I thought. I turned over and used my memories of Jim to fall asleep.

I dreamed that Jim and I were dancing under a starry night sky. He was smiling at me lovingly, his eyes full of care. I smiled back at him, and felt like nothing in the world could ever destroy this moment.

But then storm clouds rolled in and a shadowy figure from my past came and stole me away from Jim. I stumbled around, looking for Jim in the darkness. I accidently walked off a cliff and was just barely able to hold on to the ledge. Lightning flashed and I saw Jim in the distance. He started running towards me, but he was moving so slow. Just as he finally made it to me, I lost my grip and fell. Jim reached over the edge towards me, but it was too late. I screamed his name as I fell into an endless black abyss. The sound of maniacal laughter jolted me from my nightmare.

I bolt upright in bed and found I was panting and sweating. I waited for my heart rate to slow down before I took in my surroundings. I opened the curtains to my window and found it was morning.

I put on another white shirt and brown pants, and then pulled on the black boots.

I sat around doing nothing for at least two hours. I went through all the articles of clothing in the drawers and closet, but that only killed about fifteen minutes. Just as I was sure I was about to go insane from boredom, I heard the click of my door being unlocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another chapter down! **

**So again, i will adress the time lapse. In this chapter, when Raphaelle is having her dream, that is happening at the same time that Jim is having his dream in the chapter before. I tried to make it really obvious, but sometimes people don't get it. **

**Check out icyreiatsu's art of me and Jim! She is so nice to have drawn them, and she is even indulging me in drawing some more! I owe you so much! The next ones might take a while though! I told her to take all the time she needs. I knew she has other projects to work on, so this can't always be her first priority. But you guys should check out the ones she has already drawn and check in on her often for the future. **

**Keep reviewing! I have so much planned, and I can't wait to get to it, so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 9

When the ship docked on Kinapis, Jim, Delbert, Amelia, and the rest of the crew spread out to post the flyers and find out as much as they could about Raphaelle and Alex. Morph floated along beside Jim.

Jim finished posting the flyers fairly quickly, but he kept one so that he could ask people about her. He asked around the shops and booths if anyone had seen her, and even some of the shoppers. None of them knew anything about her. He felt very depressed as he walked down towards the next booth. It was an earring booth. He really didn't feel like getting another 'Nope, never seen her,' but he had to try.

"Excuse me? Have you ever seen this girl before?" Jim asked, showing the vender the flyer of Raphaelle. Morph turned into a miniature version of her as he floated next to the flyer.

"Yeah, I think I have," the vender replied. Jim looked up in surprise.

"You have? When?" Jim asked, getting excited.

"Yesterday. She was here looking at my earrings with a young fellow," he replied.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Jim asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the vender asked suspiciously.

"She's my girlfriend and she was kidnapped a few days ago by a pirate. I'm just trying to find her," Jim explained.

"Oh, well in that case," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "The young man that was with her walked off a few feet to talk to someone, then I saw her run away as fast as she could. The young man and a couple of other gruff looking men ran after her. That was the last I saw of her," he finished.

"Which direction did she run?" Jim asked.

"That way," the man said, pointing in the direction she had run the other day.

"Thank you," Jim said as he headed in that direction.

"You're welcome," the man called after him.

Jim went through each of the streets, asking people about her. They would all point him in a different direction. Finally, someone pointed him toward an alley, also known as a dead end. He searched around for a clue, anything that could tell him where she might have gone, but he found nothing. Morph also looked around, though he just shifted through dirt and pieces of trash, thinking it was a game. Jim walked back out of the alley and looked around. He found one of the flyers on the ground and picked it up. He saw a restaurant across the street and decided to go in and ask around.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I hang this flyer in here?" Jim asked the bartender.

"Sure thing. What's it for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for someone, she's really important to me. Have you seen her?" Jim asked, showing the bartender the flyer.

"Hmm… you know what, I think I did. Yesterday, she was surrounded by a tough-looking group. They were headed towards the docks," he replied.

"Did any of those men come in here? Did they mention where they were headed?" Jim asked.

"I don't know if any of those men were in here. But last night there were a couple of drunken sailors talkin' about a girl, and their description of her was exactly like the girl on your flyer. At first I didn't pay them any attention, but then they started sayin' things like 'Captain Alex needs her for the mission.' I don't know what they were talkin' about, but I know they were talking about the notorious Pirate Captain Alex. I didn't hear much else, but one of them did mention something about The Coral Galaxy," he recounted.

"Thanks, that really helps me out," Jim said before he left the restaurant.

A large man who had been listening in the shadows got up and took a look at the flyer. He quickly rushed out of the restaurant and to his small boat, shooting off into space.

Jim ran back towards the ship and found the crew had returned.

"Ah, Mr. Hawkins, did you find anything?" Captain Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I did," Jim said, smiling.

Amelia's expression peaked with curiosity. Delbert looked at Jim expectantly.

"She was here, but she's probably gone now. I do know where they are headed though," Jim said.

"And that would be?" Delbert asked.

"The Coral Galaxy," he finished.

"Very good, Mr. Hawkins. If we depart immediately, we might be able to catch them before they get there," Amelia said.

The ship set off immediately and they flew as fast as they could towards The Coral Galaxy. Jim hung in the shrouds as he looked out into the stars.

"Hold on. I'm almost there," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another chapter down! **

**So I took the SAT yesterday, and it was exhausting! Wake up at 6:30 in the morning and don't get home till 2:00. Crazy!**

**So Jim is closer to finding Raphaelle! I'm sure you guys can't wait to see what happens next! I can't wait to write it!**

**Check out icyreiatsu on deviantart for her drawings of Raphaelle and Jim! She seriously rocks! **

**Keep Reviewing! I love to hear what you guys like! **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 10

I turned my head toward the door, and saw Alex open it and walk into the room. I stayed sitting on the bed and turned my head back towards the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard him close the door behind him. I heard his footsteps walk towards the bed, but he stopped in front of it, on the opposite side of me.

I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. Eventually, I couldn't stand the silence any longer. Without turning around, I spoke.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He paused before answering.

"You tried to escape," he said simply.

"No!" I said sarcastically.

"You promised you wouldn't," Alex refuted.

"I lied," I responded.

"You don't lie. You're Raphaelle," he said.

"Well, then I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," I snapped.

"Hmm…then maybe I should get to know you better," he said, moving to sit down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scooting away from him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, moving closer to me still.

"Not gonna happen," I said, standing up and moving away from him.

"Come on Goldie-locks," he said alluringly. "We are the only people in this dimension from the same world. We obviously belong together," he persuaded.

"No, we don't. I belong with Jim," I replied.

"What makes you think you think you two belong together?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Because I love him," I replied.

"And you think he loves you back?" he scoffed.

"Of course he does! What kind of a question is that?" I shouted.

"Does he even know where you're really from?" Alex asked.

"No, I… never told him," I replied.

"He wouldn't love you if he knew," Alex concluded.

"Yes he would," I argued.

"How do you know? If I were him I would be furious!" he stated.

I stopped and thought for a minute.

_Would he be angry with me? Would it really make him stop loving me? _I asked myself. I shook my head, trying to disband the thoughts.

"Get out! I don't want to talk to you!" I told Alex.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Alex said before strutting out of the room and locking the door behind him.

That night, as I lay in bed, thoughts of Jim once again filled my mind.

_Would he hate me because I never told him? I never told him because I didn't think it was important. I never thought it would come back to haunt me like this! _I thought.

I fingered my locket as these thoughts and more ran through my head. When I fell asleep, I dreamed that Jim was angry with me and that he left me, all alone in the world. When I woke up the next morning, I felt dried tear stains on my face.

I remained bored out of my mind in the room for the next two days. Early in the evening on the second day, Alex walked into the room and informed me that we were headed towards the Coral Galaxy. I don't know why he told me that, it's not like I could use that information for anything.

I kept hoping that Jim would come and save me, but I knew that it wouldn't happen. He probably had no idea where we were or where we were headed.

Two days later, Alex again came in and told me were a day away from our destination. I didn't reply, so he just left the room. But he had a strange look in his eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable.

_Hurry up Jim!_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I didn't really like this chapter. I liked the beginning, but i really needed to move the story along and i don't know what to put in the middle. Things are gonna heat up real soon though! **

**icyreiatsu drew some awesome pictures of me and Jim on deviantart. check them out.**

**Also, check out EventHorizion6's Sky Sailor series, A New Beginning and The Eternity Star! They rock! **

**Anyone who would like to draw Jim and Raphaelle, send me a message either here or on deviantart! I would love to see them!**

**Keep reviewing, Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 11

They sailed for four days straight but didn't catch even a glimpse of the pirates. Jim was starting to get worried.

Early that evening, Jim was below deck, relaxing. He had the night shift that day, and he had already gotten his work done, so he was getting some rest before staying up all night. But, he wasn't really getting much rest. He pulled out the item he had grabbed from Raphaelle's bedroom just before he left; her sketchbook. He flipped through each of the pages, studying each one thoroughly before moving on to the next one. There were a couple she had sketched with both her and Jim, but he didn't think they did her justice. Morph flew up and studied the pages with Jim. He chirped when he saw a couple with himself floating beside one of them. Jim smiled and let the little blob perch on his head.

Just before his shift started, Jim heard a shout from above.

"Land ho!" the lookout cried.

Jim jumped out of his hammock and ran upstairs. He leaned over the edge of the ship and he saw one of the outer planets of the Coral Galaxy. Captain Amelia and Delbert walked out on deck and also looked toward the planet.

"Mr. Hawkins, may I speak with you?" the Captain called.

"Yes Captain," he said, walking over to her.

"That planet is like the gate to the Coral Galaxy. Nobody goes in without them knowing, and they usually know where the ships are headed. When we dock there I will speak with the head of communications and inquire as to whether or not they have seen the pirates," Amelia explained.

"It will be a short trip and you will remain here with the rest of the crew," she continued.

Jim wanted to protest, but he knew it would be futile, so he just nodded. The ship docked and Amelia left to speak with whoever was in charge.

When the Captain returned she spoke with Delbert and Jim in her stateroom.

"Well, according to them, the only people who have been here for the past week was a merchant ship that passed by yesterday. I suspect that the pirates lied about who they were, but they can't lie about where they are going, because other planets in the galaxy will be alerted to expect them. Now then, they are headed toward the very center of the Coral Galaxy. I'm not sure what they could do there, since the only planet there is completely devoid of life, but we must get to them quickly," Amelia explained.

"Agreed," Delbert said.

"Mr. Hawkins, I suggest you get some rest tonight. I will have one of the other crew members cover your shift," Amelia added.

"Aye Captain," Jim replied.

He went back down to the sleeping quarters and fell asleep. Hours later, he woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. He walked up on deck and leaned over the side of the ship, looking out into space. Morph floated around his face, cooing sympathetically.

"You really should get your rest Jim," a voice said.

Jim turned around and saw Delbert standing there.

"I know," he sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about her!"

"She'll be alright, Jim. She's stronger than she looks. And if I have learned anything from watching the both of you, it's that you two can conquer anything," Delbert responded.

"Thanks," Jim replied.

"Today was supposed to be a happy day," Jim continued.

"Oh? And why is that?" Delbert asked curiously.

"It's the day my life changed," he stated.

"Ah yes, the day you found the map to Treasure Planet," Delbert concluded.

"Nope, it's the day I met Raphaelle," Jim said. "The first time I ever saw her, passed out on the side of a road, I felt something. I wanted to protect her and keep her from harm. But I didn't, and now she's in the hands of that pirate."

"Jim, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing more you could have done," Dr. Doppler responded.

Jim pulled a wrapped object out of his pocket and stared at it before continuing.

"Today was her birthday, and I didn't get to give her a present."

"I suppose that thing in your hand is her present," Delbert said, gesturing to the wrapped object in Jim's hand.

"Yeah, it's something I worked really hard on, and I was so excited to give it to her, but I didn't get to. She's been on my mind all day."

"You'll get the chance to give her your gift, I know it," he assured.

Jim smiled at him, thanking him with his expression.

"Now, go get your sleep. You're gonna need it," Delbert said.

Jim smiled then headed off to bed. He lay there thinking of the words that Dr. Doppler had said.

"We can conquer anything," Jim said.

"Anything!" Morph repeated excitedly. Jim smiled at him, but his expression fell as a thought occurred to him.

"But can we still do that if we're apart?" Jim asked the little shape shifter. Morph just looked at him sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Chapter done!**

**So Jim is getting closer to Raphaelle! Will he get her back soon? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**So I totally forgot about Morph! I felt so bad! But now i brought him back! I hope i did it well! I really didn't mean to forget about him! I love that little shape shifter! But now he's back! So everythings all right!**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am gonna make the next one longer! **

**Message me if you want to draw! **

**Keep Reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 12

We landed on a planet in the middle of the Coral Galaxy. Alex escorted me out and I expected to see another bustling market. But instead, I saw a barren and completely isolated planet.

_Why on earth would he bring me to this dump? _I thought.

He brought me over to a dead tree, the only one on the whole planet. He circled around the tree, looking for something. He seemed to have found it, because he grabbed my hand and brought me over to it. I saw a small hole in the dead tree. Alex shoved my hand into it. I tried to pull it out, but he held it still. Something inside the hole started to glow a green color. Alex reached his hand into the hole next to mine. When he pulled it out, there was a small holograph projector. He turned it on and a holographic image of a planet I didn't recognize appeared.

While he was staring at it, I quietly snuck off. There were lots of large rocks on the planet, so I used them to hide behind. I found one group of rocks that were all piled together but created a space almost like a cave and had a small opening. I squeezed into the small space and hid there, hoping that no one would find me.

I wasn't sure what I was doing. There was no one on this planet that could help me, and there was no way I could get off without Alex, but I didn't care. I would rather be stuck on a lifeless planet than with Alex.

I saw some of the pirates run by and held my breath. For a second, I thought I was safe, but then I saw Alex look into the crevice.

"There you are," he said, smiling evilly and reaching into the crevice.

I tried to push myself back as far as I could, but my back was already pressed against the rocks. Alex was able to grab onto my hand and he started to pull me out of the crevice. I fought against him as hard as I could, but it was no use, he was too strong. He pulled me out of the rocks and into the open air. I fought against him with everything I had. I tried kicking him and hitting him with my free hand. I was able to land a slap on his face, and he let go of my arm. I froze for a moment, shocked that he would let me go.

Before I could react, Alex lifted his arm and backhanded me across the face. The force of the blow sent me sprawling to the ground. I looked up at him in shock and coddled my cheek in my hand. He lifted me up and forcefully brought me back to the ship. I was too stunned to register what was going on. Only when he locked the door to a cell in the brig did I regain my composure. But it was too late, Alex had already left.

I sat in the cell for a long time. I could feel the red mark on my face as if it was still being delivered.

I sat down in the corner of the cell and opened my locket, staring at the images in longing.

I watched myself clutching Jim on our first solar surfer ride; Jim holding onto me in the shrouds as the wind blew around us during the ship launch; Jim guiding my hand as he showed me how to peel potatoes; Jim and I listening to Silver tell his stories in the galley; Me lying on Jim the night we fell asleep after cleaning all the dishes; Jim, Silver and I soaring through the tail of a comet and coming out covered in glittering dust; Jim rubbing his thumb over my tear stained cheek and pressing a kiss to my forehead when he thought I was asleep; Jim and I saying goodbye to Silver just before he soared away in his longboat; Jim and I dancing merrily to lively music at the opening of the new BenBow Inn; and finally, Jim and I slow dancing at that same party before we leaned into each other and shared a kiss.

I closed my silver locket after the last of these images flashed by. I sighed, losing hope that Jim would ever find me. I couldn't see outside, but I figured it must be late evening or even night. I decided to settle down on the uncomfortable bed in the cell and try to fall asleep.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door to my cell opened. I sighed, opening my eyes and expecting to see Alex or another pirate there.

My eyes widened in shock and I practically jumped out of bed.

"Jim?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another chapter done!**

**I am not going to explain anything, so you are just gonna have to wait and see what happens next. And since it's really late, I won't be able to get the next chapter up today. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not. Sorry, but you'll just have to endure!**

**Message me if you want to draw!**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter, please go back and reread the story from the beginning. I have made some changes and I think you might want to know what has changed before you continue on. You might get confused, so reread, then enjoy the new stuff!**

**Warning: this chapter contains some physical contact. **

* * *

><p>Stolen Treasure<p>

Chapter 13

Jim was standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it, but I didn't dare question it. I ran up to him and embraced him. He hugged me back.

"Raphaelle," he whispered.

"Jim, I can't believe you found me!" I said, pulling away to look in his eyes. "How did you find me? Where are the pirates? We have to get out of here before they-"

"None of that matters now," he cut me off. "What's important is that I found you."

"I really missed you," I admitted.

"I missed you too, baby," he said.

"Baby? Since when do you call me that?" I asked.

"Since right now," he replied casually.

"We better get going before the pirates come and find you," I said.

"Come on, relax. Let's just enjoy this moment," he said alluringly.

He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss. It was a little forceful, but I didn't pay attention to it. I just figured he must have missed me a lot.

But when I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, I knew something was wrong. I gasped, accidently allowing his tongue entrance. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed onto my shoulders and held me closer. I did the only thing I could think of to get away.

I bit his tongue as hard as I could. I tasted blood in my mouth.

He broke the kiss and pushed me away, but not before giving me another slap across the face and scratching his nails across my cheek. I wanted to bring my hand up to my face, but I didn't want to appear weak, so I left it alone.

"You're not Jim," I whispered in shock.

The imposter smirked and chuckled evilly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am," he mocked.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"What? You mean you haven't figured it out?" he teased. I glared at him darkly.

He sighed and pressed a button on a small band on his finger. The imposter before me changed from Jim to Alex.

_I hate technology, _I thought.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now get out," I ordered.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna get what I came for," he said, advancing towards me. I took a step back.

Before I could take another step, Alex rushed towards me and pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them on the wall on either side of my head. He was much taller than me, and had to bend down to get close to my face. He inhaled into my hair, and I felt his cheek gliding against mine. I tried to struggle against his restraints, but he was too strong. He pulled back and looked down at me.

The strange look in his eye was back. I couldn't identify it before, but now I knew what it was; Lust. At that point, I was beyond scared straight.

"Bite my tongue again, and I will make you suffer," Alex warned.

Then he bent down and kissed me violently. His tongue tried to force its way into my mouth again, but I refused to part my lips. He kissed me harder, trying to weaken me and get me to slip, but I wouldn't do it. I would have succeeded, if he hadn't pulled a dagger out of his pocket. My eyes widened at the sight of the shiny metal blade, but I still held my lips shut. I figured he was just trying to scare me and that he wouldn't do anything.

I was wrong.

He slowly and painfully dragged the sharp edge of the blade across my arm, ripping my shirt and tearing into my arm. I couldn't keep the scream inside. The moment my lips parted, his tongue plunged into my mouth and proceeded to explore every inch of it. I was helpless to stop it.

I whimpered as he continued to ravage my mouth; curling his tongue around mine and teasing my lips. Tears started to stream down my face, stinging the scratch marks on my face.

It must have gone on for only a minute, but it felt like an eternity. When he finally pulled away, I gasped for air.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Alex teased evilly.

I didn't look at him. I turned my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears continued to flow freely from my eyes, but I couldn't have stopped them if I wanted to.

"Please, just go," I begged weakly.

He let go of my arms and I collapsed onto the floor, too weak to hold myself up. He started to walk out of the cell, but not before turning and giving me a wicked grin.

"I enjoyed that. Tomorrow, I expect you to be a little more compliant. Do you think you can do that, Goldie-Locks?" he said. Then he left the cell, locking it behind him.

I cried harder than I ever thought possible. I was in pain, physically and emotionally. I felt completely violated, even if it was just a kiss. I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. I tried to stand up, but couldn't find the energy. I dragged myself over to the mattress and pulled myself up onto it. My arm was still bleeding, but I had nothing to make it stop. I examined it and decided I wouldn't lose too much blood, but it would be enough to make me weak, or weaker than I already was.

I lay back on the bed, unable to hold myself up any longer. I cried myself to sleep, and continued to cry throughout most of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right, so I have continued the story! **

**Now, this chapter may have been a little weird for you younger readers. It may be a little much for this rating, but trust me, this is as bad as it will ever get. I like to consider myself as pure, so I try to keep my stories pretty clean. However, considering I am in High School, my definition of pure may have changed in the last couple of years. What happened in this chapter is not considered dirty by me. If any of you guys were uncomfortable by this, I'm sorry, it won't happen anymore. **

**If anyone wants to draw Jim and Raphaelle, send me a message either here or on deviantart. **

**icyreiatsu drew some awesome pictures of Raphaelle and Jim. check them out on deviantart!**

**Keep Reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 14

The Glacier saw the Pirate ship coming towards them before the pirates saw the Glacier. The ship had a cloaking device which enabled them to follow the pirates undetected. They followed the pirate ship for a day before the pirates stopped at yet another lifeless planet in the Coral Galaxy, though this one was a little farther out than the other.

Jim watched as twenty pirates got off the ship, including the captain. The sight of the blond pirate made his blood boil.

He had been restless all day, wanting to make a move but unable to. Captain Amelia had insisted that stealth and the element of surprise were on their side and that they should use them. Jim knew this was the best plan, but his instincts were begging for him to move.

They waited ten minutes before a small group of crew members took a longboat and boarded the pirate ship. Captain Amelia went to check the captain's quarters and the other crew members went to find any pirates that may have been left to keep watch. Delbert stayed and helped guard the Glacier. Jim checked a couple of rooms to see if Raphaelle might have been in one. Most of them were storage rooms, filled with artillery and other supplies. One of them was a red and gold bedroom. It looked like it might have been recently used, but there was no one inside. He checked the restroom and then the closet. He found the dress Raphaelle had been wearing the night she was captured, but that was the only sign that she had been there.

Next he headed down towards the brig.

He turned the corner towards the stairs that led down to the cells, but quickly ducked back behind it. There was a pirate guarding the entrance to the brig. Jim pulled his pistol out of his pocket and set it to paralyze. He peeked around the corner before taking aim and shooting. The pirate collapsed on the ground, unable to move. Jim ran over and used the pistol to knock him out. He took the keys from the pirate and opened the door to the brig.

He walked down the hall and started looking into the cells. He got discouraged as he passed each empty cell. He almost lost all hope, until he came to the last cell in the hall.

He anxiously searched for the right keys and shoved them into the lock. He threw the door open excitedly and stepped into the room, a triumphant smile on his face.

But his face fell at the sight before him.

Raphaelle was lying on a dirty mattress on the ground, and she had never looked more pitiful.

There were angry scratches on her cheek, and her face was full of tear stains. Her sleeve was torn and bloodstained from a large cut along her right arm. Jim had never seen her look so frail and vulnerable, and didn't think that anyone could look _more_ prone or susceptible.

Until she opened her eyes.

They weren't their usual bright and jubilant blue color. They were dull and grey.

And when they focused on him, the excitement and joy he had expected to see weren't there. Instead, her eyes were filled pain and fear.

She slowly lifted herself up with her arm that wasn't injured and stared at him intensely. Jim opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with words that he never expected to hear from her.

"Get away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**All right! Another chapter down! **

**Hope you guys are enjoying this! Keep reviewing to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Send me a message if you want to draw Jim and Raphaelle!**

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 15

"Get away from me." I said, barely above a whisper.

Alex was back, and he was trying to fool me with the same trick. His face was stunned, but I didn't believe it for a moment.

"Raphaelle, it's me," he said.

"Do you really think I would fall for the same trick twice?" I hissed, pouring as much venom into my voice as possible.

"Raphaelle, I-" he began, stepping towards me.

I scrambled backwards as best I could with my injured arm, but I winced as I accidently put pressure on it.

I expected him to continue forward, but instead he stopped where he was. His expression was pained, and I felt like giving in, but I wouldn't dare succumb to his trickery.

He looked away from me for a moment. He stared at nothing in particular, then his face lit up as if he had gotten an idea.

He slowly and carefully moved so that he could sit down in front of me. I tensed up, waiting for him to lunge, but he just sat down and made himself comfortable.

He gave me a smile, though it was tense and filled with sorrow. His smile was met by my glare. His face fell and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked at me again and another smile broke out on his face.

"Do you remember what yesterday was?" he asked.

I gave him a blank stare.

"What? You don't remember your own birthday?" he tried to joke. My expression didn't change.

"Well, I did. You know what else yesterday was? The day I first met you," he stated.

I thought back a year ago and realized he was right.

"I remember when I first saw you on the side of the road," he said, staring into his lap. "You looked so helpless and fragile and…beautiful. I wanted to protect you and keep you from harm."

I stared at him, but no longer with venom or hate. I was starting to wonder if maybe he wasn't Alex.

_Maybe this really is Jim,_ I thought. But I wasn't about to make the mistake of letting him get close to me again.

"You probably don't remember this, but that night when I found you, I picked you up in my arms and carried you to the Inn. You fit into my arms so perfectly, and I couldn't help but feel a connection. I didn't even know your name. But I made you a promise. I told you you'd always be safe in my arms. I whispered in your ear and assured you that you were safe. I haven't kept that promise very well. I hope you'll forgive me," he admitted.

I thought back to the night I had made the wish. I vaguely remembered someone whispering to me, but I had never heard what they said.

As much as I wanted to believe that this was really Jim, my mind was trying to protect itself and refused to accept anything until I was completely sure.

He pulled something out of his pocket, and I tensed for a second. I saw it was a small, roundish wrapped object. He rolled it around in his hands before speaking again.

"I worked on this for a long time. There was supposed to be a big party and I was gonna give it to you then, but better late than never, right," he said. He gently slid the wrapped object over to me.

I tentatively reached for it and held it in my hands. I unwrapped it to find a round box. It was a simple blue color, but a beautiful blue all the same. I looked at the box and tried to figure out what it was. I found a button that opened the lid. Two small figures rose out of the box and started spinning in a circle and a song started to play. I realized it was a music box.

I listened to the notes of the song and realized the music box was playing _Part of Your World_.

I examined the waltzing figures closely and saw they were Jim and I. We looked the way we had on the night of the reopening of the BenBow Inn. The detailing on the tiny figurines astounded me. I could see the happiness and joy I felt that night reflected in its eyes and smile. Jim's figurine looked just as handsome as he had that night.

As I stared at the dancing figures, I felt tears form in my eyes.

"It plays every song you've ever sung. To change the song all you have to do is press the button that opens the lid," he said.

I turned to look at him, at Jim, for I knew it was truly him.

"Jim!" I choked, moving to make my way towards him. I didn't have to though. He moved over to me and embraced me. I started sobbing over his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're alright. You're safe now," Jim whispered.

I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find the air to breathe in between my sobs.

_I am safe, now that I have you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And at last, the couple is reunited! **

**Keep reviewing you guys, I need to know what you think!**

**So Jim made Raphaelle a music box. I didn't really describe it that well, but try and imagine a cross between the music boxes from Anastasia and the Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning (and yes, in my mind, both Athena's song and Once Upon a December are in there, because Raphaelle has sung them at the Inn before (that wasn't in the chapters, just in case any of you are confused, that just happened in my head)). So yeah, that's the music box. And the figures inside are kinda like a cross between the figures of the music boxes in the movies previously mentioned too. They are colored just like in Anastasia, but they spin around and are in similar dancing poses as in the Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning. **

**If anyone wants to draw, send me a message. Check out icyreiatsu on deviantart! **

**Until the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 16

"I'm really glad I found you, but we should really get out of here," Jim said.

"You're right, let's go," I said, pulling out of our embrace.

"Can you stand?" he asked, eyeing my injured arm with concern.

"I think so," I said, starting to get up.

Jim helped support me as I slowly pulled myself off the ground. The moment I straightened up, I felt dizzy and faint. My knees buckled and I started to fall, but Jim caught me.

"Okay, I guess not," I admitted.

"I'll carry you," Jim offered. I wanted to protest, but I was still feeling faint from my episode.

Gently, Jim slipped one arm slowly under my shoulders and the other under my knees. In one smooth motion he lifted me up and carried me bridal style. I rested my head against his shoulder, still feeling weak. I lay my arms on my stomach, gently holding the music box with my uninjured arm. I closed my eyes, but remained conscious. I was still so weak, not only from my injuries, but also because I hadn't had anything to eat in at least 24 hours.

Jim carried me out of the brig and to the upper deck. I heard someone walking towards him, but kept my eyes shut.

"Mr. Hawkins! You've found her! Is she alright?" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Captain Amelia's voice.

"Yeah, she's just weak. But I think she needs a doctor," Jim replied.

"Very good. We have found what we came for. I suggest we set sail and put as much distance from this place as fast as possible," she suggested.

Jim carried me onto the ship and brought me to the medical room. I opened my eyes when he gently set me down on the medical table. I slowly and carefully got up into a sitting position. Jim watched me carefully, ready to catch me if I fell again.

The ship's doctor walked in and started examining me. He cut the sleeve off my shirt so he could get a better look at the gash on my upper arm.

"It's a pretty bad injury, but it hasn't gotten infected, so it should heal with minimal scarring," the doctor explained.

He wiped some disinfectant on my arm to clean it. It stung quite a bit, but I just grit my teeth and worked through it.

"I'll be right back with some bandages, food, and a new set of clothes," the doctor said.

He left the room to get the items he mentioned and I was left alone in the room with Jim.

He got up and walked over to me so that he stood in front of the table. He gently trailed his fingers up and down my uninjured arm. His touch tingled and tickled slightly, but I liked it. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

The doctor came back in and handed me a plate with cheese and a couple of fruits.

"I think you can handle it from here Jim," the doctor said, handing Jim the bandages and placing the clothes on the table.

Jim nodded and took the bandages. I ate the food as fast as I could. I was starving. When I finished, Jim was grinning at me.

"What? I was hungry, I haven't eaten in a while," I defended.

"I know," he said.

He started to wrap the bandage around my arm. I winced a bit when he tied it off above my elbow.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine. It's a little sensitive, but I'll survive," I reassured him.

"So, do you want to change?" he asked, looking at my bloodstained clothing. "There's another room over there."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I said, taking the clothes and closing the door to the other room.

I changed into a clean pair of brown pants and new black boots. I had some trouble taking off my shirt with my injured arm, so I just tore it off and left it on the floor. I slowly pulled on the new white shirt before walking back into the room with Jim.

He looked at me strangely. I wasn't sure what the emotion was. It looked like a mixture between sadness and love.

He walked up to me and embraced me in a hug, which I returned. He rested his cheek on top of my head and ran his hand over my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body against mine.

"I missed you so much," I finally whispered.

"Me too," he replied.

I took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug. He looked at me strangely, studying the expression on my face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I forced myself to look him in the eye before I continued.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay, so another chapter done! **

**I really wanted to get the whole bridal style carrying pose in this story. I hope i did a good job at describing it. **

**Suspense! The moment of truth shall come! How will Jim react to the truth? **

**I really like writing the romantic stuff. In fact, I am going to tell you all a secret. I have never had a boyfriend, and I haven't even had my first kiss. I used to get really depressed about it, but I have found ways of channeling my feelings, through reading, writing, and even singing. So yeah, I write the sappy romance scenes because I crave them. I don't know, it just helps. **

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, leave a review. **

**I have posted Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure on deviant art. Check out TMNTDisneyFan2013's group TreasurePlanet OC's to find it in the gallery. **

**Also, check out icyreiatsu's art of Jim and Raphaelle. **

**Anyone else who wants to draw Raphaelle and Jim, send me message letting me know! **

**Leave a review!**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 17

"I-I'm not from here," I admitted. Jim looked at me strangely, not understanding my meaning.

"I come from…another dimension," I said. His eyes widened a bit.

"Where I come from, the adventure we went on, the adventure to find Treasure Planet, it's all a movie. I used to love watching it. I would watch you solar surfing and fighting pirates and discovering yourself," I said, smiling at the memories of watching him on a screen.

"The orphanage was gonna kick me out on the street. So, on my sixteenth birthday, I made a wish; I wished I could be in Treasure Planet. And then you found me on the side of the road, and you know the rest of the story," I explained.

I let my story sink in before I continued.

"Alex comes from the same world as me. He was an orphan too, but he had been adopted when I was six. I never saw him again, until the night he kidnapped me. He somehow ended up here too, and he says he needs my help to get back to our world. Jim, he wants to take over the world I came from. We don't have technology like in this universe. We can't get travel between worlds or shoot lasers out of pistols. He would be able to rule over everything. Somehow, I'm supposed to help him get back, but I don't know how," I exclaimed.

"I was gonna tell you, Jim, I really was, but it just didn't seem important anymore. I didn't think it would come back to haunt me like this. I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I-I-" I started crying.

Jim walked up to me and embraced me. I cried into his shirt, relief flooding through me. He pet my head, trying to calm me down.

"I could never hate you," he whispered. "It doesn't matter where you came from. You're still you. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I love you Raphaelle."

"I love you too," I replied.

He lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. He started leaning down towards me, but then he paused.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

I shook my head. He moved to the middle of the room and listened for something. I could faintly hear something too. Then…

SMASH! A laser-ball crashed straight through the wall, sending small pieces of wood and metal flying everywhere. It headed straight for my head, and I was so stunned that I couldn't move. Jim leapt across the room and slammed me down on the floor, protecting me from the debris with his body.

When everything settled, he got off of me and helped pull me to my feet.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

"Fine," he said. "Come on, we better get on deck."

He grabbed my hand and started running towards the deck. Just as he reached the top of the stairs leading to the deck, he abruptly stopped, making me run into him. I looked to see what had made him stop. All the blood drained from my face.

The crew was currently being held by pirates. I saw Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert with their hands tied. I saw Alex standing there triumphantly and knew we didn't have a chance. I held onto Jim and nervously peered over his shoulder. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Alex kept his gaze on me as he walked towards Jim and me.

Jim reached for his pocket, and I saw the pistol of a gun sticking out of it. Alex also saw it, because he stopped, and also pulled out a pistol. But he aimed this one at Delbert and Amelia. Jim frowned and threw the gun on the ground.

"I believe you have something of mine," Alex said, glancing at me, but speaking to Jim.

"She doesn't _belong_ to anyone," Jim growled.

"If you say so, but she's coming with me," he stated.

"No, she's not," Jim replied.

"She's coming or I will kill everyone on this ship," Alex said, loading his pistol and aiming again.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stepping forward. Jim looked at me questioningly, but I reassured him with my eyes.

"I'll go with you if they all come along and you swear not to harm them," I negotiated. Alex thought for a moment before smirking.

"Deal. I won't harm them as long as they don't try anything. And that goes for you and your boyfriend as well," he said, gesturing to Jim.

"Deal," I replied.

Alex nodded towards the pirates and they tied the crew to the mainmast, including Amelia and Delbert. They were about to tie Jim up too, but I spoke up.

"Jim stays with me," I said. Alex reluctantly nodded and allowed Jim to stay with me. They steered the ship back towards the planet.

Morph appeared from somewhere and started licking my face excitedly.

"Hey Morph, I missed you too," I said.

He started buzzing questioningly at the pirates and I explained to him what was going on. He dove into my pocket and chirped fearfully. I smiled at the little blob reassuringly, but I was scared too.

The pirate crew untied our crew from the mast, but retied them in a line so they could keep an eye on them. We got off the ship and the crew led us to who-knows-where on the lifeless planet. I noticed a large cluster of rocks that looked oddly like Stonehenge, but much larger and complete.

We entered the middle of the rocks and Alex was about to speak, but he noticed a shadow behind one of the rocks.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. I gasped in surprise and Jim's mouth hung open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Chapter done! **

**So, who is the mysterious figure! If you have a guess, don't tell anyone, I want them to figure it out themselves before i post the next chapter. I hope most of you can guess who it is, but i won't tell you, so you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**I posted Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure on deviant art. You can favorite it and comment there if you want. I hope to see some comments on it soon. **

**Check out icyreiatsu for awesome drawings of Raphaelle and Jim. I made her drawing my icon on deviantart. **

**Anyone who wants to draw, send me a message! **

**Keep reviewing! **

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 18

Jim and I stared at the figure before us, completely dumbstruck. Finally, I found the word that everyone was thinking of but couldn't speak.

"Silver?" I asked incredulously.

"Aye lass, tis me," Silver said, giving me a smile. Morph flew out of my pocket and started licking Silver's face and cooing excitedly.

"Ah, Morphy, I missed yeh, ya little mischief-maker," Silver said, rubbing the buzzing pink blob.

"You have no business here, Silver," Alex said.

"I beg ta differ," he replied. "These here pups are me friends. When I heard Raphaelle was kidnapped by Cap'n Alex, I figured ya might come here. T'is my job ta protect 'em."

"How did you know he would come here?" Jim asked.

"I taught him everyt'ing he knows," Silver said. My eyes widened at this.

"Well, I need Raphaelle to get back so I can take over the world we came from," Alex explained.

"I can't let ya do that," Silver stated.

"And why not?" Alex asked.

"I know what ya need to open teh portal, and I am not 'bout ta let ya harm Raphaelle," he replied.

"What does the portal need?" I asked, somewhat frightened.

Silver looked at me sadly before answering.

"It needs blood," he said. I felt my blood turn cold.

"Yes, I need the blood of another person from our world in order to open the portal," Alex admitted.

"Why didn't you just use your own blood," I asked angrily.

"Because I need another person's blood if I want to be able to come back," he said.

"Now, let's get this started so I can go," Alex said, pulling his dagger out of his pocket and walking towards me.

Silver changed his mechanical arm into a sword and cut the crew free before tossing each one of them a sword. He tossed Jim and me swords and we all stood facing an opponent, waiting for someone to make the first move.

The pirates made the first move, and before I knew it, everyone was fighting. Jim and I stayed close to each other, watching each other's back and teaming up to fight the same pirates.

The pirates had a weird system of fighting. They would always change opponents and keep us on our toes. In the chaos, Jim and I got separated.

Suddenly, my opponent changed again. I got ready to face the next pirate, and was shocked to see it was Alex. I started swinging my sword, trying to land a blow on him, but he kept blocking me. Then he started swinging at me. I blocked him with my sword and we stood there, blades crossed, waiting for the other to move.

I saw Silver coming up behind Alex and tried to hold him for a moment longer. But he saw my eyes gaze shift and pushed me back before turning around to fight with Silver.

I saw Jim a few meters away and made my way toward him. Our crew had subdued most of the pirates. I glanced over at Silver and Alex and saw that he was taking in the situation as well. He noticed I was watching them and gave me an evil smirk. He stabbed Silver's mechanical leg, sending him to the ground.

Alex pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Jim. I knew what he was going to do and started running towards Jim.

Jim saw me running towards him and looked at me questioningly. I wasn't going to make it, so I jumped just as I heard the crack of the pistol and pushed him out of the way.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ahh! Suspense! Not gonna say anything!**

**So the scene wear Raphaelle jumps in front of Jim, I hope I described it okay. If you have trouble imagining it, I imagine it kinda like the scene in Pocahontas when John Smith pushes powatan out of the way and gets shot. It's pretty much exactly like that. Except its Raphaelle jumping and pushing Jim out of the way. **

**Check out icyreiatsu on deviantart, send me a message if you want** **to draw Jim and Raphaelle, and keep reviewing! **


	19. Chapter 19

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 19

Jim stared at Raphaelle in horror. She was lying motionless on the ground. He looked around and saw everyone had the same look on their face. Silver's was worse than everyone else. But he composed himself the fastest.

His expression of shock quickly changed to one of anger. Then he directed his gaze to Alex. He was smirking, still holding the smoking pistol. Silver raised his sword and nicked Alex's arm, drawing blood. He quickly smeared the blood onto the nearest rock structure. A portal opened in front of them, revealing the world where Raphaelle had come from.

Silver picked up the pirate by his shirt collar and carried him over to the portal.

"Let me go, you bloody pirate!" Alex ordered.

"Oh, I'll let ya go! I'll let ya go BACK TA WHERE YA CAME FROM!" Silver yelled.

Silver threw Alex into the portal. The moment he passed through it, the portal vanished with a bright flash of light. Silver stood frowning at the portal for a while before he turned back towards Jim and Raphaelle. His expression turned to concern as he walked over to them.

Jim was kneeling on the ground, cradling Raphaelle in his arms.

"Raphaelle, wake up," Jim whispered.

Silver stood behind him, his face filled with worry. Morph flew over and whirled around her face, cooing worryingly.

"Wake up," the little blob repeated softly.

Morph dove into her pocket and pulled something out. It was Raphaelle's music box. He dropped it in Jim's hand and continued to float around her head.

"What's dat?" Silver asked.

"It's a music box I gave her," Jim said. He opened it up and it started to play _My Heart Will Go On. _

As he stared at her face and listened to the melody of the sad song, he couldn't keep his tears in any longer.

"Wake up! Raphaelle! Come back to me!" he cried desperately.

Behind him, Silver also shed a tear. Morph floated sadly beside him.

Jim hung his head in defeat, his tears falling onto her face. Everyone else bowed their heads in sorrow. Silver took off his hat before bowing his head.

"Don't leave me," Jim whispered. "I can't live without you. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I won't comment on this because I want to hear your reactions in the reviews! I won't post the next chapter until I see at least 10 reviews for this chapter! **

**Check out icyreiatsu on deviantart. **

**Anyone who wants to draw Jim and Raphaelle, send me a message. **

**Treasure Planet: The Real Treasure is on deviantart now. You can leave a review there if you don't have an account here. I will post this story when i am done writing it. **

**Keep reviewing! **


	20. Chapter 20

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 20

Everything was dark and I felt numb.

_I'm dead, _I thought to myself.

But then I felt pain in my side, and knew that I couldn't be dead.

Someone was shouting, but it was hard to make out what they were saying. I could hear music, and I recognized the melody as _My Heart Will Go On._ Something wet hit my face.

I opened my eyes a bit, and saw Jim's face over mine. His eyes were closed and he was crying. His tears were falling onto my face.

"Don't leave me," Jim whispered. "I can't live without you. I love you."

"Jim?" I croaked.

He slowly lifted his face and opened his eyes, staring down at me in shock, the tears still pouring down his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

A smile broke out on his face and he hugged me close to him.

I looked around and everyone's faces lifted as they saw that I was alright. Morph exploded into happy fireworks and buzzed around happily, coming over to lick my face briefly.

Jim released me from his hug and let me rest in his arms. Amelia, Delbert, and Silver all walked over to surround me, caring smiles on their faces.

I tried to sit up, but fell back when I felt intense pain in my side.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

I brought my hand to my side and pulled it back covered in blood.

"He must have used a metal pistol, the bloody pirate," Amelia commented, picking up Alex's gun and examining it.

"Will she be alright?" Jim asked.

"We should get the bullet out of her side as soon as possible, but it will be tricky," Delbert said.

"Stand back now, stand back," Silver said, scooting over so that he kneeled beside me.

"Lass, I want ya ta keep yer eyes on Jimbo and squeeze his hand," Silver said.

I held onto his hand and kept my eyes on his. I heard Silver's mechanical arm change into something. Jim glanced at it and his eyes widened. I started to turn my head to look at it, but Jim used his other hand to turn my head back towards him.

"Just look at me," he told me lovingly, giving me a reassuring smile, which I returned.

"Ready lass?" Silver asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

Something entered my side and I felt an explosion of pain. I shut my eyes tight and grit my teeth. I squeezed Jim's hand so hard I was sure I was breaking his fingers. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Yer doing great lass," Silver said.

A few seconds later, the pain subsided to a dull ache and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"There yeh go," Silver said. He wiped his mechanical arm on his pants, trying to remove the blood. I looked on the ground and saw the small metal ball that had just been in my side.

I started to lift myself up again, but Silver stopped me.

"Not yet lass. We need ta stop teh bleedin' and bandage it," he said.

"I'll go get the medical kit from the ship," Delbert said, heading towards the ship.

"Well," Captain Amelia began seriously. "Seeing as you're a wanted pirate in every galaxy and you have personally put all of our lives in danger in the past, I'm obliged to take you into custody, Silver."

We all stared at her in shock. She looked at me and I pleaded with my eyes.

Her stern expression softened before she turned back to Silver.

"But since you saved Raphaelle's life and helped us escape from the pirates, I'm willing to overlook it just this once," she said.

She caught my eye again and flashed me a small smile. My face lit up and I thanked her silently.

Silver turned back to me and gave me a loving smile.

"T'ank yeh lass," he said.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," I replied.

Delbert returned with the bandages and handed them to Silver. He had to cut off most of my shirt to wrap the bandage around my waist, but it was ruined anyway.

"I really need to stop wearing white shirts," I joked.

Jim and Silver chuckled.

After Silver tied the bandage off, Jim helped me to stand up. We started walking back towards the ship, but moving too much would send stabs of pain in my side, and I had to stop constantly to wait for it to stop hurting. Eventually, Jim made me stop walking and picked me up. He held me bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck to make it easier on him.

Jim set me down on a chair and we watched the ship launch into space.

After a few minutes, I noticed that I couldn't find Silver anywhere.

"Where's Silver?" I asked Jim.

"I don't know," he said, looking around. "I saw him just a minute ago."

"I think I have an idea," I said, giving him a knowing look. He understood my look and smiled.

Jim picked me up and carried me down to the longboat bay. It was quite small, compared to the Legacy's.

We found Silver there, sitting on a barrel and playing with Morph. He looked up at us, a sad smile on his face. Jim set me down on a barrel next to Silver and stood beside me.

"Your leaving again, aren't you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Aye lass, I am," he replied. I looked sadly away.

"I know dat teh Cap'n said she was goin' ta let me go this time, but dat won't last fer long," Silver explained.

"I know," I said, sniffling a little.

Morph flew over and nuzzled my face, trying to cheer me up. I smiled as I tickled the little shape shifter.

"I wish you could stay, but I know that it's too risky," I admitted.

"Don't worry lass. We'll meet again," Silver reassured.

He pulled a chain out from under his shirt and revealed the gold locket I had given him a year ago.

"You still have it," I exclaimed.

"Course I do. It still 'minds me o' you and Jimbo," Silver said.

"Yeh got a new one," he exclaimed, noticing the one around my neck.

"Yeah, Jim gave it to me," I said, bringing my hand up to it.

Silver tucked the locket back under his shirt before turning to Jim.

"I don't t'ink I needs ta tell yeh this Jimbo, but take good care o' her," Silver said.

"I will. And I'll do better this time," he promised.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze, prompting him to look at me.

"It wasn't your fault," I told him. "You have to stop blaming yourself. You did everything you could, and I'm safe now, which is all that matters."

He smiled at me before turning back to Silver.

"Ah, look at yeh. I ain't never seen two people more in love than the two o' yeh are," he said, grinning at the both of us.

I leaned against Jim and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled lovingly, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry kidos, but I'm afraid I best be shoving off," Silver said, getting up from the barrel.

I started to stand up and Jim helped support me. I walked up to Silver and hugged him. He stooped over and hugged me back.

When we pulled apart, a single tear fell down my face, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

Jim walked up to me and let me lean on him for support.

Silver started to untie the longboat and opened the hatch. As the boat started to lower, he looked back at us and gave us a wink and a salute.

"Promise you'll write?" I shouted.

"Dat I will lass, dat I will," Silver said. The boat launched out of the ship and he sailed off into space.

Jim and I stared after him for a while, holding onto each other.

I smiled and laughed. Jim looked at me strangely.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just having a serious case of déjà vu."

He laughed when he realized what I meant, and we were both laughing together.

He stopped laughing and stared into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I missed you, and this is the first time we've been alone in a while," he said.

"Oh, now I see," I said teasingly.

He pulled me in for a kiss, and it was just as gentle and caring as always. I lost myself in bliss as I enjoyed his scent and the warmth of his body.

When I pulled away, there was a smile on his face, and I'm sure I had one to match.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, picking me up.

"I'm home as long as I'm with you," I said.

He gave me a quick kiss as he held me in his arms, then he walked up the stairs to the upper deck of the ship that was steering towards Montressor. Towards Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I posted this chapter before I got the ten reviews I wanted. I was hoping to get more in that amount of time, but I guess it was wishful thinking. **

**So yeah, now you know what happened. Everything's alright now! **

**Message me if you want to draw. Check out icyreiatsu's deviant art for pictures of Raphaelle and Jim. **

**Keep reviewing! **


	21. Chapter 21

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 21

When we arrived on Montressor five days later, I was immediately taken to a hospital so that my wounds could be taken care of properly.

I had to have stitches in my side and on my arm, and the doctors said there would be slight scarring, but nothing major. The scratches on my cheek were minor and would heal normally on their own within a week. They said I would have to try and move as little as possible while my side healed, but I figured that would be easy enough.

When we walked back into the Inn, Mrs. Hawkins embraced me in a hug and B.E.N. started crying hysterically and rambling on about never hearing me sing again.

That night, Mrs. Hawkins threw a small "Welcome Home" party. She baked a cake and invited Delbert, Amelia, and their four children.

Things slowly returned to normal, and summer was coming to an end. I started doing performances again after three weeks. Jim and I would have to return to the Interstellar Academy soon, but I had one last summer event planned before we went back.

Jim finally consented to sing a song for the very last performance of the summer. I prepared him a song and taught it to him. We worked on a duet too.

When I first showed him the songs, he asked how I could come up with so many. That's when I admitted that they were songs that I used to listen to from my old world. He still thought they were brilliant and told me he felt honored that I would share pieces of my old life with him.

I placed my new music box on the night table beside my bed. I freaked out a little when I couldn't find my sketchbook, but Jim told me he had it and gave it back to me. He told me I was an amazing artist and that he would buy me more sketchbooks if I would draw more. I had been needing a new sketchbook, since I had filled the first one with pictures of Jim.

I was home and I felt safe; most of the time. Some nights I would wake up from horrible nightmares, mostly about being shot and taken away from Jim.

After a particularly bad dream, I couldn't get back to sleep. I got out of bed and crept out into the hall, making my way to Jim's room. The door was open slightly, so I quietly entered the room. I could just make him out in the moonlight. He was sleeping peacefully. I blushed slightly when I realized he didn't have a shirt on, but it wasn't as if I had never seen his bare chest before. I tiptoed over to his bed and slipped under the covers. I lay down so I was facing Jim. I knew he couldn't comfort me when he was asleep, and I didn't want to wake him, but being near him made me feel safer.

Just as I was falling asleep, I felt Jim stir beside me. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell he was probably propped up on his arm and staring down at me. I took deep even breaths and pretended I was asleep. Jim moved some hair out of the way and traced a finger up and down the side of my face. I shivered at the touch, but continued to pretend I was asleep. He lay back down and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. I fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Short chapter, just to get in what happened after that. **

**I was really looking forward to writing the scene where Raphaelle crawled into Jim's bed. Yeah, he's not wearing a shirt, but he is wearing pants. This story is pretty safe, except for that one chapter with Alex, but that was it. But yeah, I thought that scene would be cute. **

**Check out icyreiatsu's deviantart for drawings of Raphaelle and Jim. Message me if you want to draw. **

**Keep reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

Stolen Treasure

Chapter 22

The last night of summer finally came, and though I was sad to see it go, I was looking forward to another year at the Academy.

I got ready for the big show. I was wearing a short ruffled, royal blue dress with no sleeves. I would have worn my sparkly dark blue one, but it got lost on Alex's pirate ship. Somehow, the ship had disappeared, but I figured one of the pirates must have taken off with it.

I had silver heels and my crescent moon earrings. My hair was in a high curly ponytail and I had on my old purple eye shadow. My silver locket was fastened around my neck. I was ready to go. I went to check on Jim, and found him looking in the mirror, adjusting his outfit. He was wearing his Academy uniform, since it was the fanciest thing he owned. His hair was cut again, his ponytail gone and his bangs short once again. He looked handsome.

He noticed me staring at him and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked into the room to stand beside him. I stared at the two of us in the mirror.

Jim looked worried, and I knew what was on his mind.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," I said, giving his arm a squeeze. He smiled and offered me his hand. I gave a small curtsy and took it, and we walked out of the room to the restaurant.

When we walked into the room, Mrs. Hawkins saw us and got onto the stage.

"Good evening everybody! Welcome to the BenBow Inn End of Summer Show!" she announced. "Singing for the last time this summer is Raphaelle!"

Everyone clapped as I took the stage.

"Hello everyone! Tonight we're gonna have a great show! The first song I'll be singing tonight is very special to me. It's one I've been singing my whole life. I've never sung it here, but I have sung it to someone very special before," I said, looking at Jim.

The piano started to play, and I began to sing.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got who-zits and what-zits galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Proper women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above!_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

The song ended and everyone started clapping and cheering. I looked over at Jim, who was smiling at me lovingly.

I waited for the applause to die down before I spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you! That was _Part of Your World_.Our next singer has never performed before, but he's really talented and you guys are gonna be blown away," I said.

"Without further ado, here is Jim Hawkins!" I announced, gesturing to Jim as he walked on stage with a microphone.

The band started playing and he looked at me nervously. I gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned before bringing the mic to his mouth and singing.

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.._

_You can take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_The don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_And the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

The applause was deafening, and Jim had a triumphant smile on his face. He looked at me, and I beamed proudly.

I walked up on stage and gave Jim a hug before he handed me the mic and walked off the stage.

"Give it up for Jim Hawkins! That was _I'm Still Here_." I said.

I sang for the rest of the night. But at midnight, Jim joined me on stage for one last song.

The band started playing, and I began the song.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

I stopped singing and Jim sang his own part.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

I joined Jim and we sang together.

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

As we sang the last part of the song, we looked deep into each other's eyes.

_I know love will find a way_

The loudest applause I had ever heard broke out in the restaurant. But I was so lost in happiness and Jim's eyes, that I almost couldn't hear it.

"Thank you! That was _Love Will Find A Way_. Thanks for coming tonight everyone! I hope to see you all again next summer!" I said.

Jim and I took our bows before getting off stage.

For the rest of the night, we were approached by people who told us how amazing we sounded and how great the songs were.

I started to get really drowsy, so Jim carried me off to bed.

"You did great tonight," he said.

"So did you. I told you they would love it," I replied yawning.

"Let's go to bed. We have a long day of travel to get to the Academy tomorrow," Jim said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay," I replied sleepily.

I got ready to sleep, but as I was about to climb into bed, I stopped and went over to Jim's room.

He was pulling on a night shirt when I walked in and stood in the doorway. He noticed me and smiled.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. Why?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just feel like it."

He climbed into his bed and waited for me. I joined him and snuggled under the covers, my back facing him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close so that my back was pressed against his chest. I looked up at him and smiled before closing my eyes and resting my head on the pillow.

"Good night Raphaelle," he whispered.

"Good night Jim. I love you," I replied sleepily

He kissed my cheek before laying back to fall asleep.

"I love you too," he answered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I dreamed of adventure and excitement, and that the love Jim and I shared could conquer anything.

And the best part was, when I opened my eyes, it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Long chapter! Mostly from the songs. **

**And this is wear the story ends. **

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I might write another sequel, but I don't really have any ideas on what it would be about. When I get an idea, I will try and write something. I'm thinking about posting some oneshots about Raphaelle and Jim, but that's all I have planned for now. **

**If anyone has any ideas about something that could come next in this story, feel free to send me a message. **

**Message me if you want to draw. Check out icyreiatsu's deviantart for drawings of Jim and Raphaelle.**

**Leave a Review! And thanks for everything! You guys rock! **


End file.
